


Relief and Relaxation

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Future Fic, Groping, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Minor Humor, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Umi is a shameless futa lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: After a hard day at work, Umi wants nothing but release. Honoka would gladly volunteer to do so.





	Relief and Relaxation

_SLAM!_

That was the door of the Sonoda-Kousaka Household as the main heiress of the line, Sonoda Umi, stormed in, her hair a mess and sweat beading down her face with some sweat stains showing on her dress shirt. She untied the tie around her neck and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor before unbuttoning the top parts of the dress shirts, allowing cold air to go through.

It was a very long day for Umi. Even though she managed to get an above-average paying job with a flexible schedule (which allows her to maintain the Dojo on her off hours), Umi still feels stressed on various days. Paperwork, Conference meetings with the Executives, and dealing with perverted men eyeing her out was the norm for her. It was just the same song and dance every day at work and it just stresses Umi out. She enjoys it, don't get her wrong; but she sometimes just can't stand some of her fellow employees at times.

This time, however. She wasn't stressed about the employees. She's stressed about her wife.

"Umi-chan? Is that you?"

And speaking of the devil, coming towards Umi at Mach-7 speeds is the wife in question. Being so tired and stressed and... hot?... Umi didn't have a chance to dodge until an orange blur glomped her full. Umi immediately reciprocated the hug.

"Oof! Hello, Honoka." Umi said, her voice a tad breathy.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka jumped while hugging Umi, rubbing her breasts against Umi's. "How's work today?"

"Stressful." Umi replied before going off on a tangent about her day.

Honoka is Umi's best friend since childhood to the point in which they claim to be friends even before they were born. Even though she could be a tad annoying at times (especially during High School), Honoka is just that much of a sweetheart to the point where Umi proposed to Honoka a year ago (albeit she was blushing A WHOLE LOT). It wasn't the easiest of transitions with some screaming matches and a lot of stress, but they still reconciled in the end. While she is not as smart as Umi is, Honoka is hard working in her own way with how she runs the Homura Sweet Shop and Umi appreciates Honoka taking care of all of their parents and grandparents while Umi is not around.

For Umi, there is nothing in the world that she would trade in exchange for her relationship with Honoka. It is that priceless.

Umi continued to hug Honoka tightly, blushing a bit while doing so. However, as soon as Umi was about to kiss her lovely wife, Honoka pushed Umi back softly with a smug smile.

"Umi-chan~" Honoka cooed as she saw Umi's slight blush. She knew what she felt. "Are you sure that you are stressed out from work?"

Umi started to sweat again. She had been hiding this at work and from Honoka for some time now but she now feared that Honoka had finally found out. Umi shifted her feet uncomfortably as Honoka lowered her hands down to her waist.

"You can't lie to me, Umi-chan~" Honoka continued to tease.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Umi deflected, but her face literally tells Honoka what she really wants.

"Well then, Umi-chan," Honoka put a finger under Umi's chin, her other hand going lower to her private areas. "What if I do  _this?_ "

Honoka then rubbed in between Umi's legs. As soon as she did, something twitched underneath Umi's pants and made said girl choke a bit, trying to hold back what seems to be a moan of pleasure. Honoka smiled at this struggle by Umi to contain it as she felt the thing grow larger.

"What's this?" Honoka continued with her teasing. "Is this what I think it is, Umi-chan~?"

Umi repeatedly shook her head, but she was a blushing mess. Her face clearly says her desire for Honoka to continue. Heck, it was as if Umi wanted to take control and dominate Honoka like crazy. Regardless, the pure Japanese Nadeshiko in her mind repeatedly tells her to deny this sudden desire for Honoka.

Honoka, however, wasn't content with Umi doing that all the time.

"Umi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Honoka whined, her face forming a cute pout and her hand slowly being removed from Umi's crotch. "You know you shouldn't do something like this! We talked about it!"

Freed from Honoka's teasing and rubbing, Umi managed to gain the ability to talk properly, albeit with a shaky tone.

"I-I know... hah... Honokaaa..." Umi heaved, still a tad dazed by Honoka's teasing. "But I didn't want... you to get hurt from my wild fantasies..."

Honoka sighed.

"I understand!" Honoka fired back, clearly not impressed. "And that's why I am angry. You should talk to me about your increasing sexual desires."

"But-!"

Honoka put her hand on Umi's mouth to cut her off.

"No buts!" She said firmly. "Now. Let me cool you off a bit."

Umi tried to find the words to stop Honoka again, but she found nothing; not even in her own mind. It seems as if her own mind was starting to be clouded by the increasingly intense sexual desire for her own wife. She allowed Honoka to pull her in for a deep and sensual kiss on the lips which seemed to last forever as the orangette starts to unbuckle her Jeans. Umi's continued growls notified Honoka to continue and she delivers on that note by unbuttoning her dress shirt. As soon as Honoka undid every single button, Umi breaks off the kiss, a trail of saliva drooling off and connecting their lips.

"H-Honoka." Umi breathed, her face and blush clearly wanting more than just a kiss from her wife but with eyes that express worry. "A-Are you sure you're okay with this? I-I can be... out of control..." She said the last part while looking away from Honoka.

Honoka herself, however, simply smiled to Umi.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan." She reassured to her husband-girlfriend. "You're so sexy when you are wild anyways and I wanted this for so long."

"H-How long?" Umi asked.

"Ever since I found out that you had  **this.** "

As if on cue, Honoka forcibly pulled down both Umi's pants and underwear. Finally free from its fabric prison, a large, throbbing cock popped out and it was already soaked with precum. Umi closed her eyes and blushed intensely as soon as she saw Honoka free her own futa dick. Honoka, meanwhile, only gaped at the size of Umi's rod and the precum forming in particular.

"Jeez, Umi-chan!" Honoka scolded her. "You've been holding it off for that long?!"

"H-Honoka!" Umi growled a bit, her mind and body (read: cock) growing impatient. "G-Go...!"

Honoka then smiled a bit and started to lick along the length of the shaft, not hesitating one bit in pegging Umi down into a moaning, sex-addicted mess. Then again, that's the best kind of Umi in Honoka's mind due to how rare it is for Umi to want nothing but sex. The thought of Umi just pinning Honoka down on all fours and fucking her to oblivion turned her on and she felt her panties getting wet.

"U-Uuugh..." Umi groaned, slowly losing control of her voice and her rationality as she unhooked her bra. "Keep going Honoka.... Just like that.. Mmmmmh~"

But Honoka had enough of just licking her shaft. After licking the head of Umi's penis a couple of times (and earning a couple of erotic moans from her in the process), Honoka forced down Umi's cock into her mouth.

For Umi, the sudden sensation of Honoka's mouth was just simply too much. As soon as her entire cock was consumed by Honoka, Umi put her hands on Honoka's vibrant orange hair and started to forcibly thrust into her mouth. She let out a loud, horny groan as she first thrust into Honoka's mouth and parts of her throat. Those same moans intensified as she went faster and harder into Honoka's mouth, unable to control the wild beast inside her.

Honoka gagged as she was forced to take in all of Umi's dick. Her moans were forcibly muffled by Umi's sheer length and were also silenced by Umi's wild moaning and gasping. All she could do was groan and slurp as she continued to be force-fed by her own horny as hell girlfriend.

"UGGGHHH!!! HONOKAAAAAA!!!" Umi groaned. "It... it feels too good! I want more... PLEASE! I WANT MORE!!!"

Honoka didn't had any time to react before Umi started to thrust harder and faster. She could hear Umi's pants getting louder and more feral and could feel the drools of saliva dripping from the corners of Umi's mouth and the tip of her tongue. It made Honoka super excited and she felt her panties and pussy getting wet. Unable to control her fantasies any longer, Honoka lifted the skirt of her dress and started to finger herself.

Before Honoka could enjoy the wild thrusting of Umi's hips and the throbbing and twitching nature of her cock, Umi suddenly pulled her dick out of Honoka's mouth. After trying to regain her breath, Honoka started to whine a bit.

"Eeeehh? Umi-chaaaaan!" She pouted at the even more horny bluenette. "Why did you stop? It was getting good!"

Umi didn't respond. Instead, she refocused to Honoka's big bust and curvy figure. Her tongue lolled out more as she began to pant like a dog upon seeing Honoka being so needy for her futanari dick. Umi felt as if she want to rub herself off to tease Honoka more, but something far more satisfying took over her already shameless mind.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka yelled. "Are you even listening to- Ah!"

Honoka was ruthlessly cut off by Umi, who grabbed onto Honoka's dress tightly. Umi panted hard and wild as she began to grope Honoka's large breasts. Umi was very blessed that Honoka got a second and unprecedented Growth Spurt during the tail end of their Third Year in high school. Formerly a girl in the middle in terms of breast size, now Honoka has jugs that are at LEAST a size G. That and in addition to the fine and large ass Honoka had made her super curvy and sexy (though it still won't rival Eli's body).

"Haaaah..." Honoka moaned. "U-Umi-chan. You love groping my body? You want to free me?"

Umi stopped her groping a bit as she thought about something. It took no less and no more than 40 seconds before she made her move and forcibly gripped her dress.

_SHRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!!!_

Honoka gasped as Umi torn off Honoka's dress, leaving her in only a sexy and lacy lingerie colored black with the laces colored orange. The Kyodou practitioner drooled at the sight of a half naked Honoka, but she wanted more, so she torn off her underwear as well (besides, Honoka's panties were already ruined). With a curvy, sexy and Naked Honoka standing before Umi, her cock started to get even harder and larger.

The Honk tried to cover up her body, trying to tease Umi even more so, but she wasn't able to do so in time as Umi jumped onto Honoka before she would go on to tease some more. The two struggled for dominance until Umi had Honoka pinned to the floor, her ass up in the air showing her lovely wet pussy.

"H-Honoka..." Umi choked. It was completely obvious that she cannot hold it in any longer. "I'm going to put it in."

Honoka blushed a bit before nodding.

_**"Do it, Umi-chan."** _

Bolstered by Honoka's word and her hardening dick, Umi thrusts her penis into Honoka's wet snatch. Honoka groaned, wincing in pain before that pain quickly became outright pleasure. What turned Honoka on even more was how Umi acted afterwards, as she didn't give Honoka any sense of reprieve as she started to hump her, rutting her dick deeper into her sweet, slimy chasms.

It was only a matter of time before the married gay couple was lost in pleasure and lust. Honoka grabbed Umi's hands from her hips and moved them up to her large tits while Umi herself continued to ruthlessly hump her dick into Honoka, grunting and moaning like a wild animal in heat. Their tongues lolled out of their mouths as they continued into their endless debauchery, both feeling the same need to have sex into the night.

"Uhhhh! UGH!!" Umi moaned erotically as her thrusts became even more feral. "H-Honoka! S-S-Sho sexy! I LOVE THIS!"

Honoka didn't say anything to that. She had little energy thanks to Umi shamelessly destroying her pussy with her large, throbbing dick. Not like she was opposed to this anyways. Umi loves her and Honoka loves her back. Besides, doing things like this is normal and Umi doesn't show her more sexual and lustful side all too often.

"Uuuuh! Umi-chaaaaan!" Honoka screamed in pleasure, taking in every sensation of Umi's cock pumping into her wet vagina. "W-Wanna fuck me till I don't st-stand? You want to screw me like a wild wolf?"

All Honoka got from that was a horny howl from Umi. Guess Umi is just too horny to deal with Honoka's teasing and is just resorting to fucking her mind ten times over with her large cock. Slowly, yet surely, Honoka started to feel that way as well judging by how she is spreading her legs even wider to allow more of Umi's big dick into her. She really didn't care about the fact that they are in a house and that people may walk in on a gay couple fucking in the main Living Room, but neither of them cared. Neither of them even cared about character and shame as well the more they fucked.

 _'Chasity?'_ Umi thought with her horny mind.  _'What is that?'_

The pleasure then got to the point where neither of them were able to speak properly anymore. Umi's loud moans became cryptic howls, grunts and roars of pure lust, trying to showcase her horny nature through sound. Honoka was just screaming her lungs out in pleasure, wanting more of Umi's horniness. As if responding it those screams, Umi bit down hard into Honoka's neck, drawing some blood as she groped her tits as rough as she can be. It simply made Honoka moan and scream even louder as Umi initiated those lewd and shameless actions. Neither of them had sex this primal and wild; and it felt good.

"HOLY SHIT UMI-CHAN!" Honoka screamed for her girlfriend. "YES!! DO THAT TO ME MORE!!! I WANT IT!!! FUCK ME!!! DO ME MORE!!!"

However, as soon as Honoka said that, Umi relinquished from her actions, making Honoka whimper until she felt Umi humping more harder and faster. What is even more is that Umi's loud growls and howls became even more wild, primitive and wild than before. She knew she was getting close to her climax, and Honoka felt her pussy twitching a bit as well, signaling that she is close as well.

Umi continued to destroy Honoka's pussy, tongue salivating and mouth foaming like a rabid dog in heat. It was only a matter of time until Umi's Mt. Fuji finally erupted into Honoka's wet chasms. Honoka and Umi screamed the loudest they possibly can as they both reached their climax. Umi started to lick on Honoka's back, ear and neck as she gave her a few more horny humps, trying to fill Honoka up with cum that had been held up for far too long.

Honoka herself felt exhausted and immediately collapsed onto the ground with her ass and pussy raised up, the latter spilling out the leftover cum as Umi pulled her dick out. However, as soon as Umi pulled her futa out, she collapsed onto Honoka, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her ears and cheeks. The two began to feel the excess heat leaving them as they panted, tired from the shameless sex they had just done.

"Haaaah... Honoka..." Umi cooed as she hugged her sexy girlfriend. "T-Thank you for helping me with this..."

Honoka giggled before she rolled over so that they were both face-to-face and side-by-side on the floor.

"You're welcome, Umi-chan!" She said while smiling at her.

The two then began to close the distance between their lips before they kissed lovingly. However, it was when Umi tried to deepen the kiss that her dick began to brush on Honoka's hot thighs, turning her on a bit. The two then recoiled and separated, Umi blushing madly.

"S-Should we put on our clothes?" The bluenette proposed.

Honoka, however, shook her head.

"Not with how your dick is starting to get active again!" Honoka teased as she gestured to Umi's re-expanding cock.

Umi blushed intensely. "N-No! Stop erecting!"

Honoka then took Umi's hand and calmed her down.

"Wanna go in our room and do it more? We still have time before your Dojo classes start~" Honoka winked towards her mate.

As much as Umi would be spared from the embarrassment of having primal sex with her girlfriend, her body and cock say otherwise. Besides, she had been holding it off for so long now. Maybe even too long. And to be fair, she really hasn't done anything too romantic with Honoka ever since their marriage. Now it seems like a good time to start for Umi, no matter how shameless it really is.

"Okay." Umi replied. "But just one more climax only!"

Honoka then jumped and hugged Umi's naked body.

"Thank you Umi-chan!" Honoka cheered. "Now lets pick our clothes up and go into our room to do more of our private times."

And, after they picked up their clothes (or Umi's clothes and what's left of Honoka's dress and lingerie), they went into their room to fuck some more. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> My first futa... It's so shameless!
> 
> Hopefully I did this justice (especially since I really like to see Umi go outright horny when it comes to Honoka's hot body). I'm not really that used to doing sex scenes even though I do lewd RPs at times.
> 
> Don't worry, you guys, I am still doing my multi-chapter stories still. In fact, the sole reason why this took a long time is because I have major presentations to work on this month.
> 
> Stay tuned you guys~! :D


End file.
